


Dig Deep Your Den

by Weirdlet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aesthetic board, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Endangerment, Exiled Hux, Illness, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hux, Pregnant Armitage Hux, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdlet/pseuds/Weirdlet
Summary: Moodboard retelling of an AU- in the wake of the Starkiller disaster, Hux is exiled to an icy planet.  Alone and fighting for his life against predators and privation, Hux breaks down what is inessential and becomes what he needs to be in order to survive- but when Kylo arrives to retrieve his General, he's also hiding a desperate, vulnerable secret...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iainkillsrobots (prozacplease)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prozacplease/gifts), [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts).



 

 

As written on Tumblr:

 

 

[Another Kylux AU](http://weirdlet.tumblr.com/post/152757328550/another-kylux-au-this-one-based-firmly-off-of), this one based firmly off of [@solohux](https://tmblr.co/mjs7I3vIdlKkwF3uHu5MlJA)‘s [exiled hux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/tagged/exiled-hux) AU, but with added omegaverse nonsense because that’s how we ([@iainkillsrobots](https://tmblr.co/mQSYznHwKMEZLASTGfXfhQQ) and I) roll.  Hux is hauled off into exile in the wake of the Starkiller disaster- left to rot on an icy planet far from civilization.  By the time Kylo finds him, he’s been stripped down to the bare essence of survival- and he’s viciously opposed to returning to the people and the organization that he thinks betrayed him.

But like soothing a feral animal gone savage from need, Kylo works his way through the layers to find the core of Hux as he knew him, still there- and hiding a desperate secret. 

Malnutrition.  A persistent chest infection that just won’t go away, no matter how many soothing soups he can make out of animal bones and fat scraps, and which leaves him coughing new and exciting colors every day.  Windburn that leaves him looking and feeling like some diseased street-beggar, except there is no begging of kindly passers-by here- only an abandoned fort that he managed to hammer into a semblance of weather-soundness before the big snows came, and what he can catch with his bare hands.  No one is stealing this command from me, he mutters to himself, when he can laugh instead of despair at his situation.  Who would want it?

And under it all- a skinny seven-months’ belly, that by rights should have been long flattened with hunger.  And that, almost entirely alone, is what convinces him to listen to Kylo’s seductive words and accept his gingerly offered ration-packets.  A soothing touch.  The promise of medbay, and food on the regular.  This is what pulls him back from the brink, not the loyalty of his troops and officers or the offer of the rule of the First Order on a platter, along with Snoke’s head.  _I wish I had known_ , the Force user whispers, eyes wide without his mask.  _I would have crawled out of the bacta tank and come here without a stop, had I known._

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

As written on Tumblr:

 

 

[Feral!Hux AU Part 2](http://weirdlet.tumblr.com/post/153034155195/feralhux-au-part-2-picking-up-after-this-part)\- picking up after [this part](http://weirdlet.tumblr.com/post/152757328550/another-kylux-au-this-one-based-firmly-off-of), based firmly off of [@solohux](https://tmblr.co/mjs7I3vIdlKkwF3uHu5MlJA)‘s [ exile AU.](http://solohux.tumblr.com/tagged/exiled-hux)

The snows part.  Kylo coaxes Hux onto his ship, and takes him home.  The Finalizer has taken some battle-scars in the fracture since Snoke’s death, as has her most loyal crew- but they’re still there to greet their General, who is almost moved to tears to see Captain- _Commander_ , now, Phasma, and his assistant Mitaka, who earned his battlefield promotion and lost an eye in the same instant fending off an attempted coup.

There is a short walk down the gangway of the ship.  There is a brief speech.  There is a very swift transfer over to medical, and Hux sleeps for three days with Kylo at his side.  If he cannot be curled around him, what with the tubes and breathing treatments and the like- he can at least rest with hand on his.

For all that the First Order _needs_ its General- factions have split off, there’s a mad scramble going on for scraps of power and infrastructure as commanders all look to be the next Supreme Leader- they also need him alive and healthy, and not likely to relapse at any moment.  Kylo has full permission to sit on Hux and make sure he doesn’t overdo it on the datapad while they all work to get weight on him.

Hux acquiesces, especially once he sees the projections of his daughter.  He has his priorities.

(They can delay things until she’s of a proper size, the techs say.  If he maintains certain baselines, it’ll be far less of a shock to her than having to be transferred to a bacta-tank for the remainder of her gestation.)

Once he’s in a safer range, once he can get up and about without exhausting himself (beyond what’s normal, at this stage of things)- the galaxy is not ready to face General Hux.  He has been honed to something beyond steel- like monofilament thread, deceptively thin and fragile, but mishandle it once and there go your fingers.

(Kylo finds it hot and terrifying in equal measure.)

The First Order is scattered, divided, leaderless- or rather, being made off with under far too many petty warlords, all vying to grab what they can in the chaos.  Hux turns his attention to conquering his own Order- and once they are brought to heel, to fortifying what Empire they had established before things came crashing down.  What he lacks in superweapons and resources, he makes up for in sheer ferocity.

No one believes it when they first see him on the comm-channels- hollow-cheeked and scruffy, with a strange mad light in his eyes.  A looming shadow behind him, and a child first in his belly, and later in his arms, latched on as he informs the next world that they have twenty minutes to comply, or he will open fire.

Hell hath no fury like an omega with a pup to protect.

 


End file.
